cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gastille (Character)
Gastille (ガスティール Gasutīru) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. He is one of the Apostles who uses the Dark Zone Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust. He is the leader of Relics and the Apostles, and acts as the direct link to Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze. His host was Arte Hibino. Appearance His body and clothing bears a small resemblance to the Dark Irregulars clan emblem, with stylized wings and multiple cords flared out. He wears a mask that covers up the upper half of his face, leaving only his mouth and chin visible. He has three eyes on the left side of his chestpiece, as well as on both sides on the bottom of his coat. The cords attached to his coat have crystals on the ends. He has four hands, each with four fingers, and his skin is a pale white. His wings and ensemble are mostly a single shade of navy with a few light blue accents on his coat and in the crystals. He also has long boots that seem to have eyes on them as well. He has a small tricorne hat. Personality Gastille is very loyal to Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze, being one of his three original Apostles. He considers himself Gyze's bishop, and wishes to bring Gyze back to destroy the world. Gastille is also very manipulative, telling lies (as he did with Shiranui by saying Vanguard was distorting Planet Cray's fate) or using the truth (revealing to Chrono Shindou that the Diffrider conflict was all due to him) to get others to play into his hands and bring the Apostles' objective of reviving Gyze even closer. He is rather calm and accepting of defeats, showing no sign of worry when Relics was destroyed nor when Dumjid was defeated and his Zeroth Dragon taken. His calmness and acceptance of defeat even roots down to the point of being heartless, showing no sign of care towards the defeats of Gredora and Dumjid, and lethally tormenting Kouji Ibuki using his power, enhanced by Gyze's blessing. Background Gastille is the leader of the hellish dimension Relics, and is also the bishop of Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze, who leads the other Apostles. He plans to resurrect Gyze. As the leader, he sent the other Apostles residing on Earth to seek potential candidates for Gyze's host body, as well as candidates for a United Sanctuary Apostle. He would sit as his home, monitoring the other Apostles as they searched. He cared not for Dumjid's and Gredora's loss, as they were both merely pawns to him. Gastille's own role in his plan was to incapacitate Messiah and their vanguard, Ibuki. Having been granted a special blessing from Gyze, Gastille engaged Ibuki in a cardfight that would end up killing Ibuki if Gastille won. As Ibuki was close to death, they were found by Chrono, and Chrono continued in Ibuki's stead, and managed to defeat Gastille. Surprisingly, Gastille also considered himself to be a pawn, and gracefully accepted his defeat, but not before telling Chrono and Ibuki that even without him in this world, it will be destroyed. After his Diffride broke, his subordinate, Valeos assumed control of the remaining Earth-based Apostles. Deck He uses a Dark Irregulars deck based around the Darkness ability with himself as the ace. He also uses Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust as his trump card. Battles Gallery GastilleHostGZDesign.png|Arte Hibino's host design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z CFVGZ GastilleReveal.png|Gastille's introduction in Arte's body Evil God Bishop, Gastille (Anime-Z-OP).png|Gastille alongside Arte in Jo no Ka Gastille Diffrider (GZ).png|Gastille and Arte GastilleHostNEXT.png|Arte's first appearance in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT GastilleHostNEXT2.png GastilleEyes.png|Gastille's eyes on his coat GastilleHome.png|Gastille's cliffside home GastilleHomeHallway.png|A hallway leading up Gastille's throne in his home ApostlesNEXT.png|The Apostles first appearance inside Gastille's throne room ArteGastilleGZ.png|Gastille inside Relics ArteGastilleGZ2.png|Gastille's Diffride symbol Evil God Bishop, Gastille (Anime-Z-NC-2).png Evil God Bishop, Gastille (Anime-Z-NC-3).png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dark Irregulars Deck Users Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Apostles Category:Antagonists